I Don't Want to be in Love
by SunnyHinata
Summary: -alternate reality- -New title- No matter how hard she tried, Temari could not get her mind off the first time she met him. Shikamaru could not get his thoughts to stray from the first time he had encountered her.


Song fic for: ShikamaruXTemari

Song: Dance Floor Anthem (I Don't Wanna be in Love) by Good Charlotte

Word count: 1,857

**I Don't Wanna be in Love**

_She's going out to forget they were together _

All that time he was taking her for granted

She wants to see if there's more

than he gave she's looking for

'Maybe a night on the town will clear my head.' Temari thought as she made her way through the streets of the Leaf Village. She approached a bar on one of the roads and stepped inside, hoping to spot someone she knew. She waltzed over to the counter top and pulled herself up on one of the big bar stools. Beside her a man that appeared to be about her age looked up at her with an air of mischievousness. 

"You want a drink? I'll pay." he offered.

"I might. Who are you?" Temari opened, hoping to start a conversation. She hadn't talked to anyone for a while, other than _him._

He calls her up

He's trippin' on the phone now

He doesn't want her out there

And alone now

He knows she's movin' it

Knows she's using it

Now he's losing it

She don't care

"Choji, I have got to call her. I'll talk with you later. Bye" Shikamaru hung up the phone before his best friend could even reply. He dialed her phone number, hoping against hope that she'd pick up.

"Hold on a sec, Kean, my phones ringing." Temari pulled out her cell phone and pushed it up under her ear. "Hello?"

"Temari, I'm sorry. Come back home."

"I'm busy." and then she slammed the phone shut.

"Who was that?" Kean asked.

"Oh, no one important. Let's just get back do dancing."

_Everybody put up your hands _

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

to the beat now

If you've got nothing left

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Back it up now

You've got a reason to live

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

Feelin' good now

Don't be afraid to get down

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

"I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." Temari gracefully took her leave of Kean and swerved her way through the huge crowd of people occupying the dance floor.

Shikamaru finally got up from his chair after sitting near the phone for nearly 2 hours, just waiting for Temari to call him back.

No matter how hard she tried she could not get her mind off the first time she met _him_.

Shikamaru could not get his thoughts to stray from the first time he had encountered _her_.

**_Flash Back_**

It was near the beginning of the Chunin exams. Naruto Uzumaki had already miraculously beaten Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke Uchiha had yet to arrive for his match with Gaara of the Sand. Kankuro of the Sand had forfeited his match with Shino Aburame for reasons unknown. It was then decided that the match between Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the Sand would commence.

The first whole part of the match had now passed, and the only thing remotely eventful that had occurred was just a few swipes of a gigantic fan. Shikamaru was hidden behind trees, thinking hard about what to do. Temari stood out side of his safe haven and watched in anticipation as Shikamaru finally rose from his crouched 'thinking position.' A line on the ground marked the distance that his shadow possession was allowed to go.

"Finally ready to get your butt kicked?" Temari asked. Shikamaru said nothing, but readied his shadow possession. He released his technique: "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" he yelled in a monotone voice. The shadow sped forward, target set on Temari.

Shikamaru had been hiding for awhile. Temari hadn't taken into account the lowering sun. The ability for Shikamaru's shadow to stretch longer was now taking affect. This surprised the wind controller and she fumbled, jumping back just in time to save herself. "Tricky…" she mumbled.

Temari thought that she was safe, but in fact she had just gotten herself caught. Shikamaru's shadow came out of a hole from behind and entrapped her. "What, why can't I move?" she questioned.

The shadow wielder forced her to come forward. They met in the center of the arena, both standing on either side of the examination proctor, Genma. They raised their arms; a signal of giving up.

"What are you going to do to me?" Temari snapped.

"I…..Quit." Shikamaru released his jutsu, allowing Temari free use of her limbs.

"But why? You could have won." Temari asked. Genma gave Shikamaru a bewildered look. The fans in the stadium suddenly went quiet.

"To much work. I don't want to fight a girl anyway. But it's a shame; I had the next 200 moves planned out in my head." And with that he turned away from her while the crowd jeered and shouted insults.

**_End Flashback_**

_He was always giving her attention _

Looking hard to find the things she mentioned

He was dedicated

But most suckers hate it

That girl was fine

But she didn't appreciate him

The next day found Shikamaru sitting by the phone. He had already gone to the store and picked up all of Temari's favorites foods and cooked them. He had them set on the table, but she hadn't come home yet.

Outside of Shikamaru's house, Kiba stood with Shino watching Shikamaru through a window. "Man, he's making us look bad. Being so…faithful. He must be really torn up about whatever happened to him. He has been sitting by that phone almost all morning."

"Indeed." Shino supplied.

Temari hadn't had anything to eat for over a day and she was quite avid. 'I suppose I could always go home, but I don't want to. I wouldn't even go home if there was a whole turkey dinner cooked for me. I don't care about that fool any more.' she thought, though deep inside she regretted leaving the night before.

_She calls him up _

She's tripping on the phone now

He had to get up

And he ain't comin home now

He's tryin to forget her

That's how we come with him

When he first met her

When they first got together

Temari was absolutely a wreck after 3 days. She had no money, there were no hotels open, and she didn't really have close relationships with any of Shikamaru's friends, so she couldn't well talk to them and tell them what was going on.

"S-Shikamaru…" she whined while sitting on a bench outside of a restaurant. She missed him. Missed his smart remarks, his warm greetings when she returned home from work, and his kisses after a long day. She had to find him somehow and apologize.

Minutes later Temari had pulled herself together and was outside her house. She wobbled up the front walk and leaned on the door. She stuck her key in the lock lazily and opened the door. There was food set on her kitchen table, but no one appeared to be there. "S-Shikamaru…?" she questioned. No one answered. Apparently he wasn't home.

Falling face down onto one of the chairs in her living room, she groped around for the phone. She finally managed to grab it and pull it towards herself. Dialing Shikamaru's cell phone number, she stopped herself from crying.

At the other side of the village, Shikamaru was eating at a BBQ restaurant with Choji and Naruto. Well, Shikamaru was at a BBQ restaurant _while_ Choji and Naruto ate. He hadn't been able to eat for days.

Choji had taken Shikamaru's cell phone away from him and had turned it off, stuffing it in his pocket saying, "It's ok. Just try to forget it. Everything heals in time."

Rinnnnnnnnng….rinnnnnnnnng…..rinnnnnnnnng… _'I'm sorry, the person you are trying to reach is currently away or has left their telephone unattended. Please leave a message after the beep.' _**BEEP.**

"Look, Shikamaru, I'm sorry. Please come home. Call me when you get this." Temari choked out, dropping the phone to the floor.

_We break up _

It's something that we do now

Everyone has got to do it sometime

It's okay, let it go

Get out there and find someone

"It's ok Shikamaru. There are plenty of other girls out there. I'm sure you'll find someone someday." Naruto added, trying to help out the sulking boy.

"…"

"Yah, Naruto's right! You'll get better. Just because you broke up it doesn't mean the end of the world."

"You don't understand…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"What was that?" both Naruto and Choji questioned.

"You don't understand!!" Shikamaru yelled getting up and leaving Naruto and Choji at the table.

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here _

Get off the wire

You know everything is good here

Stop what you're doin'

You don't wanna ruin

The chance that you got to

find a new one

"It's too late now. He's probably never coming home…" as Temari said that, Shikamaru walked in through the door.

"Temari!" he said, surprised that she had come home.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"…"

"I should have never left you. Will you forgive me?"

"…"

"Just as w-well, I was rude and I should have never g-gone over to Kiba's house without your permission. It's not like we were d-doing anything, but I still see where you could have gotten m-mad. Please…forgive m-me." Shikamaru had yet to answer. "Where are y-you?"

Temari got up from her chair and wandered down the hallway to her and Shikamaru's bedroom. He wasn't there. "Where…?" All of a sudden she was frozen, stuck in time it seemed. There was blood on the bed.

"I was so upset," Shikamaru said, emerging from the bathroom, "I didn't know what to do. This eased the pain." His eyes watered.

"No…you d-didn't!?! That's never the way to solve your p-problems." Temari said.

_Everybody put up your hands_

Shikamaru stuck out his hand, offering it to Temari. There were gashes on his wrist.

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in love

"I don't want to be in love," he started,

If you got nothing left

Say I don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be alone

"but what else can I do. I love you."

_To the beat now _

'I love you. I love you. I love you.' was all she could hear pulsing from the inside of her chest.

You got a reason to live

"You're the reason I live. I realized that the first minute you were gone." Temari was speechless.

Feelin' good now

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

"I'm g-glad I came back."

_Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good_

"You know what to do." Shikamaru stated. Even though she didn't particularly like demands, Temari hobbled over to him anyway and fell into his arms. The world was so quiet.

"Of course." she said and she kissed him.

****

End

A/N: Yah, it's kinda angsty/sappy, but that was one of the first things I thought of. Still has a happy ending though! Yay for Shikamaru and Temari! I'm a HUGE anti ShikaIno fan, and I LOVE ShikaTema. Song Fics are the bomb. I got a bunch planned. 

On a side note: I'm thinking of writing a fic about roommates. There will probably be pairs, but when the characters are picked for rooms, there will be a huge plot twist where none of the pairs will be put together. That's right: I'm going against the tide!!


End file.
